This invention generally relates to jump rope devices and more specifically concerns a new and improved rope end securing means to be known as a ▪Jump Buddy▪ ((trademark)) end securing means for easily and quickly attaching and detaching one end of the rope to a support surface such as a wall that can receive a suction holding device or an intermediary adhesive adapter therefor. In particular, the suction end securing device is a simple, durable, lightweight, safe and convenient arrangement comprised of a ball and socket allowing relatively friction free rotary movement of the rope end and a suction holding portion allowing quick attachment and detachment from a smooth surface. Where the supporting surface is not as smooth as required, an intermediary adhesive adapter may be quickly and easily attached to the supporting surface. The adapter may be left mounted for future use and easily detached when no longer needed.
Jumping rope has long been recognized for the high level of aerobic exercise it provides to the entire body of the jumper. Authorities such as the American Heart Association and Canadian Heart Foundation encourage ▪Jump Rope for Heart▪ cardiovascular activities for adults. Schools have jump rope programs including teams and interscholastic competition to encourage as many children as possible to obtain the many benefits of jumping rope.
Rope Jumping may be done individually or in groups of three or more, however when two children play together one end of the rope must be tied to another structure of the correct height which, in the case of children, is usually a door handle or other handy protrusion. In such cases the rope twists upon usage and causes problems that tend to limit usage. This problem was addressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,457 and 4,736,945 which disclose structures having a demountable receptacle secured to a support surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,457, one handle end of the rope is inserted directly into a plug that in turn is fastened to a support with screws or other means. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,945, the demountable receptacle is attached to a wall by a bayonet type mount which mount is permanently attached to a vertical surface by means of screws. While these patented structures help in those cases where the plug or receptacle happens to be in the right place and at the correct height for those who happen to want to jump at that time, the requirement for the relatively complicated, permanent or semipermanent attachment of a plug or receptacle with screws or similar means not only requires relatively high skill levels to install, but severely limits the locations of application and use. Thus, for example, large open areas around a home having a hard jumping surface are typically in a driveway and hence screwing a base into a typically thin metal or wood garage door panel or structure may not be practical or desirable. Moreover, when not in use, the rigidly mounted base could cause scratches or other injuries if people brush against them. With these prior art plugs or receptacles the place of application is also limited to those places where it may be permanently attached or where, if removed, would not leave the supporting surface such as a house side or door, badly marred with screw holes. For these prior art devices glass and other very hard surfaces such as masonry definitely are not available for mounting.
Another problem is that as children grow up, the recommended height at which the fixed end is to be placed must be moused upwards to accommodate their growth hence over time there will either be a group of bases or a single base with pairs of holes below.
Complicating this problem is that children, we have found, are spontaneous in their play with other children and prefer to carry the jump rope with then as they go off to find various friends to play with in various locations such as hones, school yards, parks and playgrounds. Requiring then to limit their rope jumping activities to places with a specific base already attached at the right height or to attach a base with a pair of accurately spaced screws before starting to play may impose legal, psychological and physical barriers that will Hague the effect of chilling and/or limiting their interest in jumping rope.
Another device for two jumpers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,528 wherein a vertical pole includes a slidably mounted collar, said collar hauling eye-bolts receiving swiveling snap rings fastened to the adjacent ends of ropes. A handle on the other or turning end of the rope is used to prevent twisting of the rope when turned. In practice we have found that the swiveling snap fastener on this octopus arrangement will catch and turn unevenly and cause the rope to twist. Also the arrangement inhibits the turner from moving on the jump rope radius to accommodate any inadvertent change of position of the jumper, especially beginners who tend to jump forward out of the normal jumping area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ▪go anywhere▪, lightweight. simple, durable very portable jump rope set that:
(a) may be simply and easily carried by even a small child from place to place easily and safely;
(b) may be quickly and easily attached to a variety of surfaces ranging from flat glass and painted wood to textured metal to bricks at the correct height required by the specific participants. Such attachment may be directly to the support surface or via an intermediary adapter;
(c) will not damage or leave marks on the attachment surface as a result of either attachment or detachment;
(d) may be quickly and easily detached by the user;
(e) is safe for the users and those around them;
(f) is durable and will withstand hard use for long periods of time;
(g) offers great adaptability and flexibility for users, parents and teachers to maximize and encourage the practice and teaching of rope jumping;
(h) provides very smooth and relatively frictionless turning so that the rope will turn evenly and not twist;
(i) allows the turner to easily accommodate changes of position of the jumper;
(j) eliminates the need for a second turner and maximizes the number of participants on every occasion; and
(k) allows a variety of jump rope movements such as regular jumping, speed jumping and special tricks e.g. an individual jumping a rope within an outside rope being turned by another.
It is therefore an object of the ▪Jump Buddy▪ ((trademark)) invention to provide a readily portable jump rope and adapter that is easy to carry in a hand or bag by adults and school children. It is made of lightweight and durable materials and of an efficient carrying design that allows the rope to be conveniently wrappable about one or both ends to provide a small, compact package. A bag may be provided for convenience and to avoid accidental unwrapping.
Another object is to provide a means for easily, quickly and securely attaching one end of the jump rope to a wide variety of surfaces at the correct height required by the specific participants. In the preferred embodiment the means of attachment is a suction cup that readily and securely attaches to smooth support surfaces. Usually smooth surfaces such a metal, wood, or glass, etc. are expected to be found in the areas where rope jumping is likely to occur however in those instances where a smooth surface may not be available, we have provided an adhesive adapter means including a smooth outer surface with an adhesive backing of material such as 3M ▪Command Strips▪ (trademark). This adapter is adapted to be quickly and easily attached by simple pressure to a wide variety of surfaces including textured metal, cinder block, brick, etc. so that the jump rope is adaptable for use in just about any possible location where persons would be expected to want to jump rope. Depending on the adhesive used, some surfaces such as rough cinder block or brick may require surface preparation such as painting. The invention is user friendly, especially for children, because not only is it attachable by even small children without adult supervision, but because of its intuitive nature so that no or minimal instructions are necessary.
A further object of the invention is to provide for the quick and easy detachment of the end from the support surface. In the preferred embodiment the easy release is accomplished by means of a release ring structure adjacent the outer periphery of the suction cup which release ring is easily and intuitively grasped to effect release. Similarly the adhesive adapter has an arrangement that allows easy access to an adhering material which material may be easily grasped and intuitively removed without leaving any traces of its attachment.
Other objects are to provide a vacuum surface gripping means with the ability to maintain a secure hold for long periods of time and to not leave any permanent marks or evidence of its presence during or after attachment or detachment.
Yet another object is to provide a relatively inexpensive, yet durable construction including a relatively low friction smooth operating rotary ball and socket assembly that is smooth, allows easy adjustability of speed and avoids uneven or erratic turning and minimizes the possibility of rope twist and tangling. The ball and socket is more forgiving of mistakes in turning or jumping because of the wide range of points at which it allows the turner to be positioned on the arc having the point of attachment as its center. Thus, the ball and socket allows the turner to easily and confidently adjust their position to accommodate changes in the jumpers position. In one embodiment where it is desired to be able to readily change the rope being used, we have provided a socket cover in the form of a cylinder that is secure yet readily detachable for quick rope changes.
Safety of the users and those around then is another important object of the invention. Thus, the suction holding force of the rope support portion of the device effectively has specific parameters for maximum holding power and such parameters greatly increase the possibility that if a person such as a small child were to inadvertently run into the rope during use and get tangled up in it, the device would most likely release from its support. In such case the lateral shear force on the suction cup is designed to slide and/or cause leakage that effectively releases the end and allows it to move in the direction of the force. Moreover, if it does not automatically release, it may be quickly, manually and intuitively released by anyone present. Another safety feature is the softness of the gripping member which will prevent anyone coming in contact with the end from being injured. Similarly, the smooth adapter surface and rounded edges will not harm any who may brush against it. Also, the ball in the socket has some space to react and move if bumped. If it should somehow be jarred loose, the suction cup has been found to drop close to the support surface and not strike the jumper.
Furthermore, the minimum number of parts and their simplicity provides for easy and relatively inexpensive manufacture , assembly and maintenance.